Hurricane
by musicdreams31
Summary: My name is Bella Davenport. When I was 12 I ran away from home in Florida. I've found the Davenports and found out, I'm Chase Davenport's long lost twin sister. A category 5 hurricane is coming to Southern California. I need to help Mission Creek, I need to do my job and save people. I'm bionic, and I'm unstoppable.
1. Prologue

_"It's just a storm." Chase said_

_"A deadly storm." Bella told her older twin._

_"LEO LOOK OUT!" Bree yelled and pushed him out of the way._

_"Mom?"_

_"Ashley?" The woman asked._

_"Get everyone to safety!" Bella yelled at her siblings. They nodded._

_"HELP!" Leo screamed._

_"It's over now."_

_"No it's not. I have to pick up the pieces."_

_"Don't leave us."_

_"Goodbye."_

_"BELLA!"_

_There was a girl with secrets. Her name was Bella Davenport._

**Well, this was the introduction. Not great right? Well, go to the next chapter when It's uploaded and try to enjoy it even though I'm not that good of a writer. I'll shut up now. *Walks away***


	2. Helping Mission Creek

**I do not own Lab Rats. Just my OC's**

**Bella's POV**

My name is Bella Davenport. I ran away from home two years ago when I was 12. I got my family to stop fighting. Then I was Ashley Davis. I have waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and I'm skinny and fit.

"Bella it's just a storm." Chase told me. I shook my head. "Chase, this isn't just any storm, it's a category 5 hurricane. Deadly. I've experienced category 3's back in Florida but this, the last category 5 that I know of that hit Florida was Hurricane Andrew. Killed hundreds. They say this is worse." I told him. "Doubt it." He laughed. I turned on the TV. "Category 5 hurricane Hannah is getting stronger. It's gonna hit Southern California in two days." The news reporter said. "Tasha get all the essentials. We're leaving." Davenport told his wife.

"You guys are leaving. I'm gonna stay and help." I told them. "Bella you can't." Bree told me. "I have to Bree. I'll see you guys soon." I smiled and went down to the Lab. After they packed the essentials they left and I was in the Lab. I got on my mission suit and waited two days.

* * *

><p>(Two Days Later)<p>

**Bella's POV**

I could hear the storm from the basement. I got up and teleported out of the house. I secured all the windows and doors. I was walking in the streets with my mission suit on. I heard a cry for help. I used my bionic hearing and listened carefully. It was coming from the hotel on the beach. I have all of Chase's bionics plus teleportation and super jump. I saw a woman trapped in her car which was tipped over. I teleported in. "Ashley?" She asked. "Mom?" I asked her. "It's you!" She cried and hugged me. I saw the rest of my family in the backseat. "Take my hand." I told them. They nodded and took my hands. I focused and teleported into the hotel. "Go in the basement. I'll be back soon." I told them and teleported out. I knew I freaked them out.

Their 'daughter' who teleported. Truth is, I'm adopted and found out my family is the Davenport family. I was standing in the middle of the street not even bothered by the rain I was listening for cries of help. Suddenly I saw a blur. "Bree." I breathed. "We're here to help you." Leo told me. He helps out now because of his bionic arm. I nodded. "We have to split up. Adam and Leo, go look in cars to make sure no one's in them. Bree, speed around and make sure no one's trapped under boards. Chase, help me listen for cries of help." I ordered. they all nodded and we went in separate directions.

**Wasn't great right? Just wait. It may get better. I have no idea what you think because I'm not a mind reader so please feel free to leave any reviews.**


	3. This is what I'm supposed to do

**I do not own lab Rats. Just my OC's**

**Bella's POV**

"I saw my family." I told Chase. "Really?" He asked me. "They're visiting my brother. He goes to college here in California. They were staying at a hotel on the beach. They were trapped inside the car and I got them out and to safety." I explained. He nodded and we walked around the streets listening for cries of help. I have the same exact mission suit as Bree. We met up with the others 30 minutes later. "Rescued 2 families." Bree told me. "We save 36 people." Leo informed us. I nodded. "LEO LOOK OUT!" Bree yelled and pushed him out of the way as a car hurtled towards him.

"Thanks Bree." He smiled. "Split up again. Bree, you go North. Adam and Leo, go South, Chase and I will go East. Meet back up here in 2 hours. Get everyone back to safety!" I yelled to them over the wind. They nodded and we all split up.

**Leo's POV**

I was walking with Adam and we were still looking through car windows. Suddenly a car fell on my bionic arm. "HELP!" I screamed. Adam came running over and lifted the car off of my arm. "Thanks Adam." I told him. He just smiled and nodded. We kept moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

I was speeding around and looking for people when I heard crying. I looked under the boardwalk and saw a girl no older than 4 crying. "Where are your parents?" I asked her. "I don't know." She cried. I picked her up and sped over to the hospital. "I need you guys to make sure she's okay." I told them. I walked out of the hospital and ignored the people telling me to stay inside. When I got out of sight I super sped around until I ran into someone, literally. "God dammit Bree!" Bella yelled. "BELLA!" I yelled startled "Sorry." I laughed. She just glared at me until she burst out laughing.

Just then the storm cleared up. Like it was here one second and the next, gone. "That was really weird." Bella told me. I nodded and we met back up with the others. "Everyone okay?" I asked my siblings. They all nodded. Just then a family of three ran out of the hotel and hugged Bella. "Uh...Bella?" I asked her. "Bree, this is my family from Florida." She told me. "Oh my god." Leo breathed. Bella talked to her family. Just then Davenport and Tasha came running over to us. "You're all okay." Davenport cried.

"We saved a lot of people." Bella told them. We explained everything from what we did as of saving people to Bella finding her old family.

**Bella's POV**

"It's over now." Chase said. "No it's not. I have to pick up the pieces." I replied. "Let us help." Leo said. I nodded. It took months to repair Mission Creek, California. The high school was still intact. Principal Perry was okay. 236 people died from the storm. 236 people we couldn't get to. The Davis family went back to Florida.

* * *

><p>(A Few Months Later)<p>

**Bella's POV**

"I need to leave Mission Creek for a little while." I told my family. "Don't leave us." Chase pleaded. "It's just for a little while." I told them. "Where are you going?" asked me. "I don't know. I need to leave for about a month or two. I'll stay in contact, I promise." I told them. We all hugged and when we let go I was about to walk out the door when I stopped and turned around. "Goodbye. See you in a few months." I told them and walked out the front door and teleported to Georgia.


	4. Epilogue

**I do not own Lab Rats. Just my OC's. Now here's the epilogue. **

(2 Months Later)

**Bella's POV**

I came back to the mansion after spending two months in Georgia. I went down to the Lab. It was Saturday, everyone was training. To be honest I don't like the new lab. I like the old one that Douglas blew up. "Hello fellow family!" I yelled.

They all turned around and when they saw me they all ran over to hug me. They all told me they got a new bionic ability. Adam, Bree, and Chase all got telepathy. I did too when I was in Georgia. I just didn't tell them. "It's been so long." Chase told me while hugging me. "I know it has." I laughed.

* * *

><p>(10 Years Later)<p>

**Bella's POV**

We had all graduated a few years ago. We're all married and has kids. Adam married a girl named Rachel and they have two kids, Spencer and Rose.

Bree married a guy named Anthony and they have two girls, twins named Kalina and Katherine.

Chase married a girl named Desiree-Jewels or as we call her DJ. They have two girls, Clark and Delilah.

I married a nice guy named Brandon. We have twins, a boy and a girl. We named them Luke and Ashley. Then there's Leo. He married Janelle and had a little boy named Jacob. I work as an inventor alongside Chase and Leo. We own Davenport industries now and it's back to a family business. Adam is a police officer and Bree is a fashion designer and model.

We still have our bionics to this day. Our kids know what we did for a living. Bree's kids and mine are bionic.

They were born with the chips somehow. Ashley has super smarts and super senses like Chase and I, Luke has all three abilities plus electricity,  
>Kalina has super speed and vocal manipulation, and Katherine has super strength.<p>

They go on life saving missions and we all train them plus Mr. Davenport. Our family got back to normal when I came back 10 years ago. I have a feeling that this family will last **forever**.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay? Nay? Leave reviews and I will respond by PMing you when I get the chance. Stupid school. Adam's kid Spencer was not intentional. I just like the name. It wasn't supposed to be like that but I couldn't think of any names and I thought I was putting it in for Chase but, whatever.<strong>


End file.
